1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to electronic messaging. More particularly, this application is related to a system and method for distributing a notification message to a group of recipients.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The average person today finds himself at the center of a rapidly expanding network of personal contacts and rapid communication is increasingly important. In many situations, a person may find that it is necessary to communicate and share important information with a large group of recipients. For example, a youth sports team coach may suddenly find out that an unscheduled meeting will prevent him from attending a team practice. The task of communicating this information to a large number of persons (e.g., the team members and/or their parents) is a significant and time-consuming challenge which may require telephone calls, text messages and/or e-mails between the coach and the team members. Depending on the size of the group and the complexity of the necessary communications, this process can easily consume hours of time between contacting the first and last person on the team. Moreover, between the first contact and the last contact, changes in status may force the entire process to start again, as new information becomes available and must be communicated to everyone in the group.